


Bubble Baths

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine had a tiring day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Baths

“Tetsuuuuu.” Aomine draped himself on Kuroko, almost knocking the smaller man to the ground. “Tetsu, I’m tired.”

“Then take a nap. Get off of me,” Kuroko complained, hunched over slightly under Aomine’s dead weight.

“Take a nap with meee.”

“No. You smell gross.” Kuroko ducked out from under Aomine, and Aomine had to stumble a bit to keep from face planting when he didn’t have Kuroko to lean on.

“That’s not _my_ fault. The latest criminal that I had to chase _on foot_ runs marathons, Tetsu. I think I ended up chasing him ten miles before I finally got him.”

“You have to shower before I’ll take a nap with you,” Kuroko said, looking unmoved by Aomine’s story.

“I don’t want to stand for a shower,” Aomine whined, caging Kuroko in his arms as he leaned heavily on him again.

“A bath at least then,” Kuroko compromised.

“Only if you’ll join me,” Aomine bargained, pressing light kisses to Kuroko’s neck.

Kuroko let out a resigned sigh--he’d been planning to start reading a new book, but decided it was in his best interest to go along with this since Aomine really did smell disgusting. “Fine,” he agreed, but Aomine didn’t let go of him. “Daiki, we need to move if we’re going to have a bath. Unless you’ve learned how to move the bathtub into to living room with just your mind.”

“I fucking wish,” Aomine muttered, but reluctantly let got of Kuroko, who walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the tub, pouring in some soap as well for bubbles.

Aomine trailed after him, stripping off his uniform on his way to the bathroom. “Why are you still dressed?” he asked Kuroko.

“Because I wasn’t leaving my clothes all over the hallway.” Kuroko replied as he stripped off his shirt. Once he was fully undressed, Aomine pulled him into the tub with him, causing a bit of a splash.

“Daiki!” Kuroko protested. “I could have gotten in myself,” he added as he settled into Aomine’s arms.

“Yeah, but that would have been no fun, and now we’re cuddling in a bubble bath.” Aomine said, flashing a smile at Kuroko before leaning forward to peck him on the cheek, drawing a smile out of Kuroko as well. “I love you,” he said, starting to kiss Kuroko all over. Until Kuroko shoved a handful of bubbles in his face. “Oi!”

“We are not having sex during a bubble bath,” Kuroko told him flatly, and then let out a strangled yelp when Aomine dunked him under the water for pay back. Kuroko came up, looking a bit mischievous, so this time Aomine was ready when more bubbles were aimed at him.  

In the end their bathroom was a bit of a mess, but they were both laughing and happy so it was okay.


End file.
